Fotografías
by SoulLinker
Summary: -Gekokujou-. El álbum más grande guarda todo tipo de recuerdos, buenos y malos, que han marcado la vida de Tsuna en compañía de su Mano Derecha. /275927/ Colección de drabbles.
1. Pintura

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Akira Amano.

**Claim**: Tsuna/Gokudera, principalmente. Sólo este drabble tiene un Bonus.  
**Notas**: Para completar la Tabla Líquidos de la misión insana, se me ocurrió esta idea. Básicamente un conjunto de drabbles con un tema en común: las Fotografías, y cada prompt corresponderá a una de ellas *se siente fail al tener que explicar un coso suyo (?)*.  
**Prompt**: Pintura.

* * *

Tsuna sonrió al tomar un álbum con fotografías de su repisa personal. Era el más grande que había de la colección y el que más bien cuidado estaba, pues allí tenía en cuerpo extractos de valiosos recuerdos.

Apenas se sentó en el sofá de su habitación, se rió al ver la primera imagen que tenía guardada.

_Un apuesto italiano de ojos verdes le devolvía la mirada a través de la imagen. Tenía una expresión abochornada y con manchones de pintura en ropa y rostro, sobresaliendo allí una palma roja en su mejilla hecha por una mano más pequeña. _

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Tsuna no tenía habilidades para pintar, pero se preocupaba de hacerlo con cuidado. Su ropa estaba manchada en varias partes con distintos colores de pintura, pero eso no tenía importancia. De reojo miraba el concentrado semblante de su compañero italiano ocupado con su sección de la pared.

Hacía poco que Gokudera se había mudado a un nuevo departamento, y ambos estaban decorándolo. El castaño tuvo problemas para convencer, en un principio, a su amigo que no era ninguna molestia ayudarle con la pintura. Aunque la mayor parte del trabajo lo había el italiano, se lo estaban pasando bien.

—Ya casi terminamos, Gokudera-kun, —comentó observando el casi terminado trabajo, de verdad que estaba lindo, se sintió bien ver que algo en lo que él cooperó sin señales de desastre.

Hayato observó a su alrededor orgulloso, hasta que se encontró con la figura cercana de su Décimo hecho un desastre estético, a igual que él, y su sonrisa se opacó un tanto.

—El Décimo no tenía que haberse molesta-

Fue callado al sentir como una de sus mejillas era ensuciada con –más- pintura fresca, Tsuna se rió al ver su rostro estupefacto, yendo inmediatamente a buscar su vieja cámara fotográfica para inmortalizar el momento.

Hayato aún seguía alucinando con la tibieza de su rostro marcado en carmín.

—Lo hago con gusto, ya te lo dije —señaló el futuro Capo, al tiempo que el flash dejaba pseudo ciego al italiano. Esa foto iría al álbum en construcción.

Gokudera sonrió cálidamente, sacando un cigarrillo intacto de su bolsillo. Inhaló un tanto antes de responder con un sincero "Gracias".

* * *

El Jefe Vongola bajó un poco vista, encontrándose con una nueva fotografía de ese mismo día. Esa era más que cómica que la anterior.

_Gokudera estaba sentado en un tarro de pintura azul, mientras en gran parte de sus brazos tenía manchas de naranja chillón y verde fluorescente. Su gesto era huraño a causa de unos traviesos Lambo e I-pin que le rociaban colores encima. _

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

No importaba de qué modo se las habían arreglado para casi terminar algo que Tsuna llamaría una obra de arte, el caos llegó a los minutos después.

Tras llamar insistentemente la puerta, varios rostros familiares se asomaron a través de la puerta. Vestidos con holgadamente a igual que ellos; Ryohei cargaba con al menos seis tarros de pintura extra diciendo (o gritando) algo acerca de tener habilidades de pintura al extremo; Yamamoto sostenía la brochas y rodillos con su incansable sonrisa, y decorando la vista detrás de ellos Bianchi, con gafas puestas, sostenía a los dos niños quienes ya iban manchados de colores.

—Vinimos a ayudar —dijo la mujer presente, sonriendo.

—Este… pasen —balbuceó Tsuna, dejándolos entrar. Se sorprendió verlos allí, estaba casi seguro que ellos no iban a ir —. Aunque ya casi hemos terminado…

No importaba eso, fue olímpicamente ignorado por las visitas.

—¡A este lugar le falta una redecoración extrema!

—A trabajar, Senpai.

También ignoraron al más que estupefacto Gokudera en medio del salón, quien ya estaba afinando los últimos detalles. Intercambió miradas con un igual de anonado Tsuna, viendo con creciente aprehensión a los pequeños con instrumentos en mano.

—¡Lambo-san quiere dibujar!

—I-Pin ayudará en lo que haga falta, Gokudera-san.

El aludido no atinó a responderle a la pequeña, estaba demasiado ocupado en ver como los diseños que él y su Décimo se habían ocupado en hacer eran tapados con pintura chillona. Los niños no tardaron en tomar pie, yendo a pintar con habilidades desastrosas. Todo bajo las indicaciones de Bianchi.

Vamos fueron los intentos de Gokudera para detenerlos, terminando con los pequeños encima de él y su trasero hundido en un estrecho cubo de pintura mientras los maldecía a todo dar. Tampoco Tsuna pudo hacer algo para acabar con el desastre, optando por fotografiar el momento antes de que concluyera.

El resultado final fue peor de lo que se esperó el italiano dueño de casa.

Colores psicodélicos y mezclas de colores antes no vistas quedaron en el departamento nuevo. Incluso de algunos rincones la pintura goteaba, y en las partes inferiores se apreciaban los garabatos dibujados por Lambo. Cinco personas satisfechas y dos con tics en los ojos. A Tsuna le palmearon el hombro, Ryohei le miraba con aprobación.

—Ahora está más alegre, Sawada.


	2. Sangre

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Akira Amano.

**Claim**: Tsuna/Gokudera, principalmente.  
**Notas**: Para completar la Tabla Líquidos de la misión insana, se me ocurrió esta idea. Básicamente un conjunto de drabbles con un tema en común: las Fotografías, y cada prompt corresponderá a una de ellas *se siente fail al tener que explicar un coso suyo (?)*. Y este es un drabble en toda regla (?).  
**Prompt**: Sangre.

* * *

Al cambiar de página el semblante del japonés cambió imperceptiblemente. Esa fotografía no era una de sus favoritas, pero como parte de su historia la puso allí.

_Nada más era una fotografía de una mano, específicamente de la suya. En algunos lados tenía rastros de sangre seca y raspones. Estaba extendida, su mano derecha miraba hacia el cielo de una blanca habitación. _

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Habían pasado horas desde que Gokudera yacía inconciente en esa camilla de hospital. Herido. De nuevo por su culpa, y de esa motivación protegerlo más allá de su vida.

Se suponía que esa tarde jugarían videojuegos en su casa después de clases. Pero no, otra vez detestando el mundo mafioso del que ya formaba parte, recordó como uno sicarios profesionales les habían sorprendido a mitad de camino con orden expresa de matarlo.

Habría sido algo 'normal' dentro de su vida, así como el derrotarlos en compañía de su guardián. Si no hubiera sido por un descuido, un maldito descuido y en una fracción de segundo tenía al italiano sobre él, protegiéndolo.

Si no hubiera sido por la cantidad de sangre, los enemigos habrían durado más de un minuto y medio contra un terriblemente determinado Tsuna.

Tímidamente le recorría los cabellos con suavidad, temiendo despertarlo, aunque eso era lo que más quería; que despertase y pedirle disculpas. Una de las tantas que vendrían en su vida.

—Lo siento —susurró, acariciando superficialmente los dedos de la inmóvil mano en la camilla, esa mano derecha que era símbolo de lo que representaba el orgullo de su guardián.

Esa noche no lo sacarían de allí, pensando que mínimo quedarse hasta que el italiano se despierte al otro día. Se durmió en el sofá, acomodado por él, para las visitas antes de sacar la fotografía de ese día.

De madrugada Gokudera abrió lo ojos, emocionándose enormemente al ver a un joven castaño que quería tanto, ileso y durmiente a su lado mientras le sostenía la mano derecha.

Gesto que él ni se permitió molestar, a su vez apretando suavemente los delgados dedos entre los suyos, finos y largos como de pianista, antes de volver a entrar al mundo de los sueños.

Su mente le llevó a un lugar cálido, donde su tormenta interior se encontraba pacífica entre las nubes mientras el cielo le envolvía.

Se sentía bien.


End file.
